A Haunting In North Carolina
by NeonNero
Summary: Read Chapter 1 To Find Out The Summary. HardyCest. WARNING:RAPE DEATHS HORROR SCREAMS.....Have Fun.
1. The House AND A Lil Bit Of History

The House AND A Lil Bit Of History

Youll Know When It Swichts To A Different POV

Jeff and Matt Hardy have a quite hard life as a couple. Cancer Daughter. So Many problems. They need something,and that thing is a home. On One Day Jeff and Matt find a spacious house. Not too big nor small. Sly Hardy has cancer and she likes the home. One thing is that:The HoME Was Used As Slaughter House in the late 1950's. They don't know that the souls has not passed on. SCREAMS HORROR Have Been WARNED

* * *

Jeff's POV

Me and Sly were on the interstate road in Charleston returning from the doctor. She was sitting in the back seat her legs pulled up to her chest and she was shivering. Her body was not a brownish tan,it was replaced with a white pale color. I Hated seeing her like this. Ever since she had found out she had cancer,she has been like this. She doesn't want to go no where but the doctor. She never plays with me and Matt. She is always sad. Even at dinner she doesn't talk to us,she sits there listening to her I-Pod and pretends that were not here,she plays with her food not bothering to eat it. Me and Matt try to talk to her. But she says 'Go Away!' or 'What's there to talk about?'. Matt Tries to take her to her favorite store but she doesn't want to go. Me and Matt are praying that the treatments the doctors are giving her are working. Were trying to find a house,but all the money we are making from our jobs,sometimes goes to her treatments. Me and Matt are losing everything. We have got to find something. A Miracle to help us. I glance at her and she pulled her head up and looks at the window, her eyes are replaced with dark circles,that she used make-up to cover her real eyes. Her hair is in a messy bun with blue locks falling down. Her fingerless gloves are torn,as her jeans are to. I look at the rosary that's on my review mirror. I think that God is trying to make it work. I Look at her and she doesn't move a muscle. This isn't the Sly I Know.

"So Sly,I saw a house that you might like,want to see it with me?"I ask and she turns to me giving a sad look.

"...Just drop me off.."She says in a whisper. I hate seeing her like this.

"You sure it's one I really want you to see it with me?"I ask again. She has been off lately.

"....No."She replies. I sighed."OK...I'll ask Matt."I say before we go back incomplete silence. The drive stays like that until we get to the small 2 bedroom apartment we are living at,in Cameron. I get out of the car and help Sly out. She leans on my shoulder for support and we go up to the room. I take out my key and unlock the door. I found my husband sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in his hand and the newspaper in the other. "Sly you got it?"I ask and she nods and she stumbles to her room and close the door. I sit on the couch.

"You see any houses?"Matt asks.

"Sly didn't want to. So I didn't go."I said and he signals for me to come over here. I cry in his chest. My tears landing on his shirt,"Shh baby it's okay."He coos me and pats my back."I just wish this cancer would go away,I want my baby back."I said and he nods. Some random music is blasting loud,I look and it's coming from Sly's room. I sniffle and give Matt a kiss "I'm going to make dinner."I say "Ask Sly to help you?"I look at him giving him a Are-You-Serious? Look "Yes I'm serious."I huffed and walked over to the door. It's not that I didn't like Sly cooking with me,it's just that it always lead to arguments when I try to talk to her. I mainly have doubts,Sly would always love to cook with me,but now things have changed and it's worse. I knocked on the door and the music by....I think Lin-kin Park stopped and Sly opened the door and her arm was on her neck rubbing it."What do you want Jeff?"She calls me Jeff all the time now. It use to be Jeffy,Jeffers,Jeffy Bear,or Jeffro. Now it's simple Jeff. "You want to help me cook?"I asked. "I Won't eat it...why should I cook it?"She says. I sigh and continue "C'mon I'll let you make a cake."I say and she shakes her head as in 'No'."I'm okay."She says and she slams the door in my face. I sigh and walk into the little living room. Matt gives me a Well? look and I shake my head his lips curve into a frown."C'mon were going to see this house that's close to the hospital and close to my job,after that we go and eat take-out, let's go." Matt gets his keys and he go's to Sly's room. I see her shake her head and I see him probably give her a look. She sighs anger building in her system. She get's her I-Pod and she follows Matt and I follow to.

Xxx

After we ate some food Me,Matt and Sly went to go see a house . A very old man with a white beard is hammering a "Rent" sign and Matt,me,and Sly get out of the car and Matt asks the man how much it is. The guy tells us the first two months is free if we take it. The guy takes us in the house and It's very....spacious and affordable.

"Does it need repairs?"I asked.

"Just paint that it's."He says and he shows us the living room/dining room. It's good it has one of those things have like well bed like hard thing that's connected to the window. A design that covers the living/dining room walls. We go into the kitchen. It's small yet good still,has blue/greenish colored cabinets. The counter is tiled blue and white. The sink looks good.

"What's this?"I hear Sly ask. That's wierd she always is quiet. Why sudden change?She points to what looks like basement.

"That my lady is a basement/storage room. Or it can be used as a regular room."He said and Sly looked down the stairs that lead to the room."Sly don't wonder off."I say and walk down the stairs and she is just looking around. It;s a quite ugly room. She goes over to the double doors and she Tries to open it. She peeks at it and tries to see it.

"How many bedrooms is it?"Matt asks,looks like he caught us with us.

"4 rooms and two and a half bathrooms."He says.

"I could use this as my room,and have this half bathroom and just take a shower up there."Sly just says all of sudden. I look at her and she shrugs. Is she just happy?What happen to Mad/Sad Sly?Ooh Lot of questions ran through my head.

"You like it?"They guy asks Sly and she nods.

"Well...?"He asks.

"How much is it to sell?"I ask. I don't want to pay the morgage. I just want to buy it as is.

"90,000."He says and I shake my head. I wonder,I mean the treatments aren't that much,there's a hospital near-bye,mine and Matt's work isn't that long. I don't have to worry about schools because it's summer and it's near town."What do you think Matt?"I ask and nods."I like it,It's spacious,affordable,close to the town. You want it?"He asks."Yeah I like it."Me and Matt say at the say time :"We'll take it."They guy smiles and he thanks us. Sly goes up to the kitchen and she hops on the counter. Wincing as her back hops up a little bit. "When are we going move in?"She asks and me and Matt."Speak."We say and she looks at us weird."Your always silent. Now your all active a little bit. What's going on?"I ask and Sly signals for me to come hear. She whispers in my ear "When Matt's not around okay?"I nod and me,Matt and Sly go into the car and proceed to start moving stuff from our apartment to the new house.

XXX

"So baby you going to be okay?"Matty asked me. Matt decied to only move our bed to house and a few blankets and pillows so me and Sly could sleep. Matt had to go to work early today. Matt worked as a graveyard guard. It payed good money. Sly was asleep and cuddle in the bed."Yes."I said and he smiled and kissed my lips. The kiss got more intent I moaned as he queezed my ass. I let go deciding that we should'nt do it now. "Ok bye baby love you."He said "Bye love you to." He walked out of the house and I walked over to the bed,made myself comfortable and fell asleep.

XXX

"On a clear day,at midnight,two dead girls..got up to fight."Someone said. I saw a black figure standing up and it looked like a she. Because the hair was long. "On a clear day,at midnight,two dead girls got up to fight."The figure said. I slipped out of Jeff's grasp and got up. I was standing face to face with a person. The figure blinked and it walked down to the basement. I followed it and saw a girl was running to the room I never got to see,I ran and the door closed and as just as I was about to get to the door. I turned the door knob and open it,My vision blinked over and over again. There was a girl in glasses and what looked like one of those old dresses. Then there was a man that had like circle glasses and maybe a Abraham Lincoln beard. He was carving something. I walked,every step I took my body shook with fear. I open my mouth at what I saw. The man was carving words onto a body.

"On A Clear Day,At MidNight,Two Dead Girls Got Up To Fight."

* * *

Review......:}

If Yall Didnt Know Who's POV Was It AT The End

It WAS Sly's.


	2. Moving STUFF

Moving Stuff

You'll Know When It Switches To A Different POV

Jeff and Matt Hardy have a quite hard life as a couple. Cancer Daughter. So Many problems. They need something,and that thing is a home. On One Day Jeff and Matt find a spacious house. Not too big nor small. Sly Hardy has cancer and she likes the home. One thing is that:The Home Was Used As Slaughter House in the late 1950's. They don't know that the souls has not passed on. SCREAMS HORROR Have Been WARNED

* * *

Sly's POV

I Was starring at them. The girl looked like she was staring at me. She looked at me and turned quickly,The man turned and he was aiming at me with the knife. I felt me heart clench.....Sly...Sly. The voices echoed in my head,he was coming towards me....."Ah!"I screamed as he was about to do...whatever he was going to do....I screamed and nothing came out. I tried it again and-

"WAKE UP SLY!"

I jolted up,breathing hard I look down at myself and I realized that the treatment I had yesterday had given me a red spot on a upper chest area. I breathed hard and took a couple of small breaths."You okay?"I turned to Jeff and nodded as in a yes."You sure?"He asked again."Yes I'm fine."I said. I got up and walked to kitchen and hopped on the counter,I winced as a wave of pain went through my whole body. Jeff walked in and he went to the and pulled out two bottle waters. He handed one to me,Jeff screwed the cap off and drank some,while I did the same."So why were you a little active yesterday?"He asked."I really don't know." I'm telling the truth. Usually I will always be silent,but now I feel.....active.

A knock on the door stopped us and Jeff went to living room and then to the door. He opened it to find Adam Copeland-Orton with his husband Randy Orton Copeland and there teen who was about Sly's age,LyX. Also,Jay Reso with his wife Trish Reso-Stratus,who was about 8 months long pregnant. They were set to have a boy in about 4 weeks and they were going to name it Jasper. Also there two children who were both 5, Lyle(BOY) and Phoenix(GIRL) came along.

"Hay guys."Jeff said and he gave a fistful of hugs to everyone. I got up and went over to the door,like me I had a Cookie-Monster Pajamma Set on and blue socks on and Jeff had on a big black shirt with some regular basketball shorts and black socks. The shirt showed off the red spot the treatment gave me. I walked over to everyone and stayed quiet behind the people. Adam and Randy came up to me and said there greetings gave me light hugs. Then Jay and Trish did the same. Then Phoenix and Lyle came up to me and gave me hugs to.

"Shy Shy I want to play."Little Phoenix said. Adorable? She couldn't pronounce Sly so she called me Shy Shy.

"After I take a bath okay?"I said and she nodded.

"Sly can I go to your room and hop on your bed?"Lyle asked. I smiled and nodded as a No.

"No,besides I don't have my bed yet."I said and he pouted. Phoenix and Lyle and went to the TV ,Matt dropped off for us last night,they turned it on and flipped through channels until they found Sponge-Bob Square-Pants.

LyX came up to me after the little five year old's made there self comfortable.

"Hay Sly."He said and he gave me a hug. Oh god his hugs were like you were on a big fluffy cloud. I broke the embrace and started a conversation with him. He had like a skater hair cut with lime green highlights and he had his lip and tongue pierced. He had on a Ed Hardy shirt on and he had tight black jeans. He had the green riveted belt on and he had decided to put on his lucky name bracelet.

*~*~*With The Adults...Jeff's POV*~*~*

"So why are you guys here?"I asked Adam,Randy,Trish,and Jay.

"What we can't stay here no more?"Jay asked. I smiled and I looked at Sly,she was flirting with LyX,it looked like she was in a DEEP conversation with him. I turned my head back to the gang,"Trish....You look like a whale."I said and she smirked and she hit me.

"Shut up. I feel like one and when Jasper comes out,Imma make this fool who knocked me up for the 3rd time,wear condoms."She referred to Jay.

"I'm not the one who screams 'HARDER JAY HARDER!'"He said and tried to sound like Trish at the end.

"I swear when this baby is reading to come out,Imma pull you hair,so hard that you won't have no hair."I laughed at that one. I looked at Randy and Adam and they were looking at LyX and Sly.

"They would make a good couple,too bad LyX has a slut for a girlfriend."Randy said. Adam and me nodded. LyX was going out with this girl named Maryse. She was a blond,french Canadian,uptight,ruthless girl. She was a prep and LyX was a punk,they met at there X-Mas Bash at there school,they shared there first kiss there. From what Adam told me, she was a controlling bitch. I never met her and I don't plan to. A laugh caught me and Adam,Randy's attention. LyX was making funny faces to her. I smiled,and Randy and Adam were making faces at them to.

"Stop it,yall' were like that when yall' would flirt."I said referring to Adam and Randy. Randy and Adam looked at me and smirked. "I did'nt have sex with Matt in a car."I huffed and they laughed,making moaning noises of me and Matt.

"Hello beautiful."Someone said and I turned around to find my Matty. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him."So I got all the stuff from the old apartment and it's the big moving truck,give me a hand?"He asked and I nodded."I need more help....Adam,Randy,Jay help us."Matt yelled and the guys came. Sly came over and ask me what's up."Moving stuff."I said an she looked at me weired."Can I HELP?"She asked with a smile on her face."No you can't."I said and I really thought she was in no shape to be picking big stuff up."Please..." She made a puppy dog face and I caved."Uhh sure...put you slippers on okay."I said and she went to her little Cookie Monster slippers,put them on and went with me outside to the truck. Sly loves Cookie Monster way too much.

Once me and Sly were outside we went over to the big moving truck Matt had rented and Matt and Jay were moving the couch out and Adam had the bed and Randy had a big box that said 'Kitchen Shit'. How good of Matt to put it there. I started giving Sly light stuff,like clothes,jewlery,and the only biggest thing I had given her was her computer.

* * *

Review......:}......:}

LyX is pronounced Lex.


End file.
